A network architecture may include node communication based on Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. This type of architecture is sometimes referred to as a host-oriented network (HON). A HON includes respective conversations between respective source and destination devices, one wishing to access to a resource and one providing access to the resource. IP packets thus identify a source and destination for each packet. A lot of internet traffic is conversations between sources and destination devices using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP).
This HON may not be a best match for some communications. A lot of internet communications regard access to content. An information centric network (ICN) architecture may provide more reliable and/or efficient communication between devices as compared to a HON. An ICN allows content to be routed by name at a network layer, as opposed to being routed by IP address as allowed by the HON.